


O kłamliwych językach i leniwych d**ach

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Gen, M/M, cytat z Mistrza i Małgorzaty, inspirowane moimi własnymi doświadczeniami, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Smugi i Andrzeja przejścia z majstrem od gazu, albo raczej jego brakiem, w nowym domu.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Kudos: 4





	O kłamliwych językach i leniwych d**ach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



Smuga otworzył drzwi nowo wybudowanego domu.  
\- Był typ od gazu?  
Andrzej podniósł wzrok znad garnka na turystycznej kuchence na stole.  
\- Jak zwykle, nie.  
\- Ponad miesiąc mówi, że będzie jutro. Wyrwę temu kłamcy jego plugawy język!  
\- Trochę wyrozumiałości, Janku. Wiem, że ci podpadł, ale nie możesz wyrywać ludziom języków, ani grozić, że to zrobisz.  
\- Dobrze, w takim razie skopię mu tą leniwą dupę. Lepiej?


End file.
